


Poland's pride

by Serves_you_right



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing Poland, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serves_you_right/pseuds/Serves_you_right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland feels proud of his women's volleyball team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poland's pride

**Author's Note:**

> Well, when I wrote it, it was Euro here and Euro there... And everyone in Poland went crazy about it, because Poland managed to came out of it's group for once... and I was like "everybody is talking about football now, but hey, we've got some badass women's volleyball team, too, and I'm sure Feliks loves them"... So this idea was born...  
> Hope you'll like it.

„Hee~ey! Liet!”

Toris's eyes finally found his friend - waving from a small window, just under the roof of an old, parter building hidden in the park corner. He pushed away the reflexic feel of worry (it _was_ a peacefull, saturday morning, and Feliks couldn't get himself in any kind of bad situations that early in the day, r-right?) and run up to the rectangle construction. Finding himself in a spot where they could talk without shouting for half of the park's population of people to hear, but where Toris was still able to see his friend's face without bending his neck too far (the window was actually preatty high above the earth), Toris stopped. Feliks was still speaking, with excited gestikulation and lot of pointing to an unobtrusive door behind the giant bush of blooming lilac. The Pole's face did that self-satisfacted, contentment look, he made whenever he managed to get Toris exactly where he aimed to. This look always gave the poor Liet unnerving shivers.

“I'm sooo glad you've come, Liet. I've wanted to show it to you since fo-re-ver. Like, I'm gonna totally rule! Totally!”

With that, the blonde disappeared from the sight, followed by few loud noises. As if some gravity-volunerable object struggled with keeping its balance for a short second, and then met with some other, more floor-like, object, surronded by more screeming and pitching objects...

Lithuania shook his head, and did, what was oblviously expected from him – he rushed for the small door, grabbing for it's handle and trying to avoid getting head-smashed by multiple lilac branches.

He woke up at seven, to the sound of his phone ringing with a new message from Poland. It was unnatural for Feliks to be awake at that early hour, and it did start a faint spark in the back of Toris head, but Lithuanian didn't have time to raise his suspicions and worries, as his phone started to ring again, this time with a call from the blond country.

“Elo, Liet!” even if it was coming from the little device in Toris's hand, Polan'd voice still somehow filled his whole bedroom, managing to almost take a visible form of the over-exited man on the other side. “And don't pretend that you're sleeping – I know you're not. You always get up at seven.” came a giggly warning.

Toris looked at the clock with surrended sigh – it pointed seven:zero one. He managed a weak “I'm not sleeping, Poland”, which weren't actually paid any attention to.

“Soo... Will you come? I've been thinking about it for some time now, because you totally need to come here, a~and I've decided, now it's a good moment to do so. Like, I've waited till you wake up and messaged you, but you weren't answering! So I've called.” Then Poland stopped, oblviously waiting for something.

Lithuania didn't have any idea what it was.

“Look, Poland, I didn't even...”

“Oi, Liet, you will come, won't you? Please say you will! You can't just stand me up like this! Like, all of the other gilr's boyfriends showed up at leat a few time so far! I think they don't even believe me you exist anymore.”

_I didn't even have a chance to read your message and you still hadn't said anythinh to go by,_ thought Toris to himself, but knew there was no point in arguing with Feliks. And it's not like he did actually ever said a 'no' to his vivacious neighbor. He will just see what it's all about later, maybe after some breakfast and coffee...

“I will come, Poland. Just let me get dressed and stuff.”

He could almost see Poland smiling (and it did a nice trick, with something warm and cosy, to his chest).

“Awesome! Haha, I sound like that lamer Prussia, now! But don't take too much time, ok, Liet? See you!” The blonde hung up before the last syllabe blasted out.

And now, Lithuania stood in the entrance to some kind of gym hall, in the middle of a volleyball match, as he could guess from the white net, stretched across the court, and the abandoned ball, bouncing in the front row. All of the people present in the building were gathered in the distressed semi-circle, near the gym ladders. In the very center of it, with sore expression on face, Feliks was sitting and massaging the back of his head.

“Feliks!” Despite not being the tallest of the nations, it took Toris only few steps, to reach his friend. Lithuanian shoot an unbelieving stare at the gym ladder, that Feliks put his back against. The damn thing climbed to the wall, at least two and a half meters high, just to the barred window, from which one could perfectly see the whole park area.

In an instant Torris found himself in front of the blond nation, franctically checking his friend's face and head for any injuries.

“Did you fall from the top? How are you feeling? Any dizzines or nausea? Have you lost your consciousness after hitting the ground? How many fingers do I show?”

Feliks patiently waited till he finished his obduction, but didn't look as he was going to answer any questions shot at him. “Calm down, dude, I'm, like, totally fine.” The blonde attempted to stand up, and actually, managed to. He brushed Lithuania's pained look off with a smile. “See? Totally ok, huh.”

Lithuania wasn't going to let things go like this. He put one hand under the other's knees, his second arm already supporting Poland's neck and shoulders, as he lift Feliks into the air, and trying his best not to fall over with him - and in relults probably add to the latter's potential damages.

“Toris! What are you doing?! Put me dooown!”

“Not until I have porperly eximined you for any injuries.”

After finally restoring his balance, with Feliks clung close to his chest, Toris, even if little unsteady, turned toward one of the girls standing around.

“Do you have here a changing room, or any place where I can check on him?” He asked, with unnaturally, even for him, serious look on his face.

“Puuut me down, Liet!”

“No.”

“Ach-umm, sure.” The girl – she was wearing a white sport top blouse and nice matching, red skirt, actually only now Toris noticed they were all dressed in the same manner; they must be the playing teams, Toris concluded. And the few present boys must came here to root. Probably the 'other girls' boyfriends', that Poland mentioned on the phone - seemed a little stressed out, but one moment later she was smiling warmly at him. “Just go that way, there are rest-rooms behind these green door.”

“Thanks.” Lithuania smiled back, and the girl seemed much more relaxed now.

He walked, with Poland still in his arms, in the direction he was showed. Behind him few more girls let out a hushed giggles.

Feliks finally gave up on his exortions to be freed, and instead switched to yelling at the two teams.

“What are you waiting for? The Russians to politely come and surrender?! Back to training, we've got some moscow-weirdo's asses to kick next month!”

And then, Toris felt his cheeks flushed deep red, as Feliks blinked unexpectedly, struck with fresh thought and turned his attention to expanding the new-discovered advantages of his position in Lithuania's arms...

Fortunately they were already close to the changing rooms, and Toris could dodge behind the door with reliefe.

As soon as they were alone, Toris' face reverted to it's usual worrying state. He laid Feliks down on a wooden bench (and somehow Feliks' hands already managed to get themselves under Toris' long sweater).

“Hey~y, totally not cool!” cried the sweater-pervert.

“What's not cool?”

“You've put me away!” Poland's accusing finger rose before Toris' forehead.

“You've wanted me to put you down, didn't you? You've asked that the whole way to here.” noticed Lithuanian. “Besides how am I to examine you if you're hang on to my neck?”

Pole seemed ready to another round of the 'I don't need an examination', but the look of a stern concern and distress on Liet's face made him retread. Instead of providing another argument, the blonde hiked up his blouse and pivoted around for the other to see.

“Here. No injuries, no cuts, no anything. Now, happy?”

Indeet, Toris let out a soothed sigh. There was not even a bruise on Poland's skin. “Does it still hurts anywhere? Your head?” He asked, just to be sure.

“No, I'm completely fine. I haven't even hit that hard. I've only had felt it for few seconds.”

For one more moment, Lithuania were staring at his friend attentively, and then he smiled, with one of these small, but totally cute smiles of his (that Poland really-really loved seeing).

Feliks grinned wildely. “Soo~! You've seen my wonderful players.” He stated.

Toris looked at him, finally takeing notice of something...

“They're a female team-”

“Yeah. They totally rule, I tell you! Like, Becca? She's the best setter you've ever seen! And Iśka?! Nobody blockes a low ball like she does.”

“A female team. And you're one of their players-”

“Yes. Um, that's why I'm wearing the team costume, silly.”

Lithuania still felt that he couldn't grasp his head around the idea. “But it's female team. And you're not a female. You're a man, with man's physic, strength and all.”

“So?” asked Feliks, leaning on the bench again, obviously bored by Toris' stuck of thought.

“Is this not unfair to your opponents?”

“Oh, that's what is nibbing you? No worry, I don't partake in any official games. Just trainings.” Feliks shrugged.

“Oh.”

For a moment they sink in silence. (And Toris really tried his best not to gaze at the short skirt too promptly...)

“Then, you wanna go and see next month match with me?” Feliks asked, grinning at the notice of the Liet's stare direction.

“Sure. It'd be really nice.” The latter responded with a shy smille.

“Good~!” The blonde stood up and Toris let himself be dragged for an arm, as Pole directed them both back to the gym. Just before banging the door open, Feliks turned in place and stole a kiss from the surprised men behind him. “Good.” he repeated, and not waiting for the latter to return to his surrondings, he pushed Toris into the vivid hall.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Piercing, whistling sound announced the break. Both teams came off the court for a short refreshing, as big, blatant boards hung on both sides of the net flashed a few times, like anybody was blind enough not to already see them, showing a 3 points advantage of the Russians. Feliks, too, disappeared to “Get some motivation done.” and Toris was left alone with a bunch of guys, he saw rooting at the training that one time a month ago, as well as the girls from the team, who weren't playing this time. He gave them a friendly smile, hoping that he got at least most of their names correctly.

“Huh, so you're Felicia's boyfriend?” One of the guys – Adam? - asked, reatching out to shake Toris hand. “By the way, I'm Adam. Rebeca's brother.”

Lithuanian accepted the shake. Well, he's got this one right.

“Toris. And... Felicia?”

“Oh, I mean Feliks. But he goes as Felicia at the trainings. I guess it's so he can fit in with other girls on the practice better.” Adam explained.

“Right, he does that sometimes.” Toris replied, watching the subject of the conversation surrounded by the white-and-red players and gesturing energically at the end of the court.

“Feliks talkes about you literally all the time.” A kind looking girl, Marta, Toris rememberd, added with a light chuckle.

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh, no, don't be. Besides he's so entusiastic that we never can find it in us to remind him that we already know all about how you two came to cinema and found a stray cat.”

A dark haired male popped from behind her. “Hey, you're that new guy, Becca told about. It's your fault she ordered me to carry her around our appartment last week!”

“No, it's your fault.” retorted Adam “My sister is too good for you therefor she shouldn't even have to ask.”

“You're just envy, because you always lose at Heroes now that she sides with me, haha!”

Some more half-teasing remarks came after that, and Toris felt so completely catched up at this friendly agrument, that he didn't notice a tall figure approaching his direction, until he heard a too well known voice. “Hello, Lietuva.”

“R-r-russia-san?!” He startled, flicking involuntarily.

“What a nice surprice, to see eatch other here, isn't it my dear Toris?” The tall man with a tan coat, covering almost his whole body stepped in front of Lithuanian, as if he appeared out of thin air. Smiling gently, he continued over the weak “Eee, yes, o-of course.”, which came out of Lithuanian mouth. “Are you enjoying my team's play, Toris? They've managed to gain a really nice score domination, don't they? Wouldn't it be amusing to see how my girls crush their opponents.”

“You mean, metaforically crush, right, Russia-san?” hoped Toris, finding himself being tossed over the other's shoulder and carried into the direction of the Russian's VIP sector.

“Oh, no.” Ivan shook his head, his long scarf sway it's edges behind the man. “I'd love to see them mangle enemy's limbs and squash their fingers, till its bending all the wrong directions. The game'd be so more fun this way.” he ended cheerfully.

Toris shoot last look at his newly met acquaintances, still laughing and joking in their small circle. They haven't even noticed his absence. But, really, nobody ever does, except for Poland, and he was busy with his team now... And even if he weren't, that wouldn't change anything, would it? - Toris thought bitterly.

He close his eyelids shut. A part of hToris was actually happy, that this time Poland wasn't preset to mock at him.

He felt Russia stopping. But to his surprise, it wasn't Estonia or Latvia's voice that he heared.

“Hey, you! Put him down, like, now!”

Toris opened his eyes instantly. He tried to look at the situation, but despite turning his head as much as he could, all he catched was Russia's even wider smile.

“Why should I do this?” Toris saw Ivan's lips moving, corner of their mouth still turned up in a friendly expression.

“Because if not, then I will make your capital Warsaw. And then, I will totally re-paint your National Theater pink!”

“Oh, I don't think pink would suit it well.” came Russia's answer and Toris felt the ground under his boots. He turned toward Feliks – who momentarily moved himself in the space between Toris and the Russian.

“I was going that way.” Ivan pointed behind the two smaller countries and, not waiting for the respond, he take on his previous direction. He stopped after few meters, turning his head back. “It was nice to meet you here. I really hope to see you both again soon. Haha.”

Then he disappeared among the crowd recurring to their seats.

Poland, still standing befor Toris, let out a sigh, finally deciding to turn Liet's direction.

“Thank you, Felik-” Lithuania begun, but Feliks wave a hand at him.

“Nah, dude, I've ran just as I saw this stupid piece of a douche heading your direction. And when he just grabbed you, like he has any rights to _my Liet_ I, like, totally wanted to punch him in this idiotic grin! But-”

Sudenly he hide his mouth behind a tremendous, flashy pompom, but Toris still could prefectly see his shoulders or a single pony-tail with a pink ribbon entwined into blond hairs on the side of his head (that Toris was sure wasn't there before the match break) trembling with laughter.

“- you shoud totally see your face then!”

 


End file.
